


Wicked

by BrazenLittleThing



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Bad Ending, Drug Use, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazenLittleThing/pseuds/BrazenLittleThing
Summary: You went back to Mint Eye for Ray. Someone else welcomes you back in his place.





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Because everything was so tragic so my mind told me to write porn.

Why did it turn out like this?

You pull at the bonds tying your hands up at the headboard. Your legs had been pinned at the corner of the bed as well, offering an embarassing view of what was under your skirt.

From above you, Ray watched your figure writhe, seemingly enjoying your discomfort. The moonlight from the open window made his eyes glow a soft green color. Mint. Mint colored eyes. A wicked expression that didn't belong to your gentle abductor's face was currently settled in there.

"Ray..." you called. "Why are you doing this?"

He had been so sweet to you when you returned to Mint Eye. He even teared up a little, telling you how much he missed you. How afraid he was that you had grown to hate him.. that you had abandoned him... He had hugged you, thanking you over and over again for choosing him over the RFA.

He wasn't...wrong. You feel guilty towards Seven and V for all the trouble they went through to rescue you, but you couldn't bear to leave him alone with Rika, not when he sounded so...lonely. Not when he sounded like he was in pain.

Seven had found you once already so you were sure he could do it again. He would rescue you, but this time along with the other victims of Mint Eye...including Ray.

The sudden kiss had surprised you... Ray kept apologizing in between kisses, while his tongue slip bittersweet liquid to your mouth. He held your face tightly when you tried to turn away, not letting go until you drank it all. Afterwards, he would take another swig of the elixir before proceeding to pour it to you using his mouth all over again.

You don't remember when he tied your hands. You were feeling hazy and light-headed and you weren't sure if it was because of the elixir or the kiss.

"I keep thinking... I should've done this from the start. Everything started going wrong when V stopped you from taking the elixir."

Your body was feeling warm... _hot._ You are suddenly painfully aware of the fabric of your clothes. How it feels when it touches your skin. The wind from the open window doing nothing to cool you off.

There's a painful feeling coming from your lower stomach... Hot.. It suddenly feels so hot.

What did he made you drink?

"Ray..."

Your words were coming in between ragged breaths. The gentle voice you were expecting didn't come, instead a lower.. rougher voice answers you.

"Ray is such a good boy, I can't believe he hasn't lost control yet. Does he want to keep you pure? Although he's already defiled you so many times in his mind."

The hacker stalks over you... fingers caressing your skin. His finger leave a trail of heat in their wake. You try to suppress the moan that threatens to escape from your lips.

He rips your shirt in one pull, buttons flying everywhere. He attacks your neck, biting it painfully, effectively marking you.

"Don't call me Ray. Hmm.. you can call me Unknown? Or maybe you can call me and Ray with our old name. **I really hate this name** , but if you call it in your sweet voice maybe I'll grow to like it... _Saeran_."

He steals a kiss, nibbling at your lower lip as he purrs softly at you. "So pretty, you're like a doll. _My doll_. My princess. Cry out for me."

His fingers go under your skirt, caressing the heat between your legs, you feel your hips jolt when he touch you where you needs it the most.

"Haaaa..."

It feels sooo good. Was it suppose to feel this good? You could feel your eyes fluttering as he continue to massage the bundle of nerves from over your undies.

"Call my name, princess," he whispers seductively, temporarily halting his minstrations. "Say it, and I'll make you feel even better."

 _Even better?_ You shake your head from side to side. Anything more than this would surely drive you crazy. You could feel your reason beginning to slip, your body asking you to give in to this pleasure.

His hand pulls your underwear to the side, you make an embarassing sound when he inserts his fingers in you...a cut-off sound somewhere between a sob and a moan.

It doesn't drown out the wet sounds he makes when he begins to move his fingers.

"You're so wet already."

You whimper when he begins to tease your breast, alternating between licking, sucking and biting the tip.

You arch your back when his finger reach a particular place inside you. You could feel your toes curl as he hits that spot over and over again.

He stops the teasing on your breast in favor of watching the expression on your face, eyes half-lidded, bangs plastered on your forehead with sweat, lips parted as moans after moans escape your lips.

_"Ray... Ray.. Ray.."_

"Not that name Princess. That's not what I want to hear."

His thumb finds your clit and he hits your g-spot with renewed vigor. You're sure you're crying from the sensory overload. It feels like every stretch of your skin has grown nerve endings. Even the wind from the open window feels good.

The open window.. surely, anyone currently in the garden outside would be able to hear you.

"I'm waiting..."

"No more pleeaaasee.." You were on the verge of passing out from sensory overload.

"Say it. Say my name."

"Sae.." You need to catch your breath. His name.. what did he say his name was? Ray.. Unknown.. " _Saeran...._ "

The hacker gives you a wicked grin as he continues with his assault, pushing you over the edge. He waits for you to come down before he takes his hands off you, licking his fingers before giving you another kiss.

He looks down at you contentedly. The elixir was well into your system now. He should make sure to always give you a daily dose.

"Good girl MC. We welcome you to Paradise."


End file.
